This invention relates to the field of devices for hitching or connecting trailers to motorcycles in a way that improves safety and stability of the connected unit. In particular it relates to a separate two-wheel cart which is connected to the rear of the motorcycle, and the trailer is then connected to the two-wheel cart.
Prior art methods of connecting trailers to motorcycles have not used a separate two-wheel cart as far as is known to the inventor. In the prior art, the trailer is connected directly to the rear of the motorcycle. Trailers typically have two laterally spaced apart wheels whereas the usual motorcycle has two in-line wheels spaced apart longitudinally. On curves, the motorcycle can lean into the curve without becoming de-stabilized, whereas the trailer with two laterally spaced apart wheels cannot. At higher speeds around curves the trailer will have a tendency to whip toward the outer side of the curve which can cause the motorcycle and trailer to both overturn.
When coming to a stop, another problem is encountered with prior art trailer connections. The motorcycle will tend to fall toward one side, while the trailer with two laterally spaced apart wheels does not. It is sometimes difficult for some motorcycle operators to keep the motorcycle from tipping to the side.
The two-wheel trailer hitch cart in accordance with this invention helps solve these prior art problems and improves stability as well as safety of operating motorcycles with trailers connected behind.
In accordance with the present invention, a two-wheel hitch cart is provided for connection to the rear of the motorcycle, and a trailer is then connected to the rear of the cart. The hitch cart has a U-shaped frame, consisting of a lateral frame member and two longitudinal frame members, one extending forwardly from each respective opposite end of the lateral frame member. A wheel mounting assembly is connected to the forward end of each of the longitudinal members and wheel rotatably mounted on each wheel mounting assembly.
The wheel mounting assemblies each include a compressive material type of rotational shock absorber comprising a laterally extending shaft received in the tubular cavity of a housing filled with a compressive material, such as rubber or a rubber-like substance, that is adhered tightly to both the shaft and the inner wall of the housing. The compressive material resiliently restrains the shaft from rotation within the housing, but when rotational pressure is applied it does permit limited rotation of the shaft against progressively increasing resistance the farther the shaft is rotated from its original position. When the pressure is released, the compressive material adhered to the shaft and inner wall of the housing rotates the shaft back to its original position. A crank or lever arm is affixed at one end to the projecting outer end of the shaft. The crank or lever arm extends from that affixed end to an aperture near its free end in which a bearing is secured to receive one end of an axle having a wheel mounted on the opposite end thereof One of these wheel mounting assemblies with its compressive material type of rotational shock absorber is provided on each of the longitudinal members at each opposite side of the two wheel cart.
As the wheels in contact with the road surface encounter bumps or depressions, the wheels move slightly up and down which causes the crank or lever arm of the shock absorbing assembly to put rotational pressure on the shaft that is being resiliently held from rotation by the adhered compressive material. Thus, the immediate harsh impact of a bump or depression is partially or wholly absorbed by the compressive material which is adhered to the shaft and inner wall of the housing.
A longitudinal connecting member extends forward from the mid-region of the lateral frame member for reception in the connecting sleeve at the rear of the motorcycle. A longitudinal tubular member extends rearward from the mid-region of the lateral frame member to receive in its tubular passageway the insert shaft of a ball-type trailer hitch, to which a trailer can then be connected.
When the two wheel cart in accordance with this invention is connected to the motorcycle, the wheel mounting assemblies at the forward end region of each of the longitudinal frame members are positioned adjacent the rear wheel of the motorcycle and outboard from each opposite side thereof.